<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Hurrah by U848587</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448487">Last Hurrah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/U848587/pseuds/U848587'>U848587</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Trans Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/U848587/pseuds/U848587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azalea "Harry" Potter woke up after the killing curse washed over the real Harry and took his soul away. Standing in her crib she listened as Sirius Black screamed his rage to the sky, watched Severus weep over her 'mothers' corpse, and raised her arms for Hagrid to pick her up. Hours after she had been dropped off to the Dursley's she decided..."I am not going to put up with this sh#t."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing she feels is a cold draft blowing over her face. The first thing she see's when she opens her eyes are the bars on the crib she was suddenly residing in. The first thing she hears is a man outside screaming in rage. "Your dead Peter! I'm going to kill that Rat!" followed by a sharp crack not unlike a gun discharging. She flinched from the noise and sat down confused. Azalea did not remember a horrific accident leading to her death, she couldn't quiet recall the last moment she remembered being alive either. She must be dreaming she decided, why else would she be a little baby Harry Potter? She watched Severus come into the room and drop down on his knee's. He crawled slowly forward, his hands reaching out for Lily's cold corpse, tears beginning to pour down his cheeks as he pulled her dead body into his lap hugging her close. </p><p>Why was she dreaming of sad things, Azalea wondered. The pure heartbreak in his cries cause Azalea to start crying to. <em>This hurts</em>, she thought, <em>Why am I not waking up? </em></p><p>She didn't know how long it had been but Hagrid had finally shown up. <em>This is a very long dream</em>, Azalea thought rubbing a baby fist into her eye. <em>Can you sleep in a dream?</em> Hagrid said something to Severus before turning towards her. Azalea held up her arms, <em>this was the next part of the story</em>, she thought, <em>Hagrid takes me to the Dursley's</em>.</p><p>As Hagrid made his way out of the room, She looked around trying to find the destruction, but it still looked like a normal house. She didn't smell smoke, she didn't see any debris lying about, the only thing amiss was one single over turned table. Outside was much the same, the lawn was freshly cut, the white picket fence had a simple gate that was left opened. Hagrid placed her in a basket carrier in the passenger pod attached to the Motorcycle. She frowned up at him. <em>Are you trying to tell me?</em> She wondered, small baby hands gripping the blanket. <em>That you just happened to have a baby carrier on his night in particular? </em>The Motorcycle roared to life, Hagrid went down the drive normal and then all of a sudden they began to get higher. <em>Too doubt or not to doubt, the great Albus Dumbledore?</em> she wondered as her eyes got heavy.</p><p>Azalea fell asleep long before 'they were flying over Bristol' and woke up to a terrible screeching coming from above her. It was morning, and Petunia Dursley was not appreciative of the gift Dumbledore had left on her step. She quickly swept Azalea inside so that the neighbor's didn't think they were anything but normal. </p><p>She listened to them argue for hours, deciding what to do with her, and it was Vernon Dursley who finally put her in the cupboard under the stairs. Azalea's eyes widened. <em>How dare he?! This was child abuse!</em> It was in that moment that she saw very clearly what would become of Harry's future if he stayed in this home. He was always noted as being short which meant he had been severely malnourished growing up ergo the Dursley's deprived him of meals. The cupboard under the stairs was always going to be his bedroom until the Dursley's found out someone knew what they were doing, and the year that he returned from school they put bars on his windows...Harry's life was the story of a child from an abusive home that was trying to kill him.</p><p>Azalea was an adult and as much as she liked canon (sorry Harry) she thought to herself, <strong><em>I am not going to put up with this sh#t</em></strong>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>She had to put up with it for two years.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She thought after that first night the Dursley's would change their minds. You can't put a baby in a cupboard and leave it there everyday, they couldn't be that inhumane, right? Only people who killed children did that sort of stuff. 'Not Normal' people did that stuff and the Dursley's were supposed to be extremely normal, Her fingers played with the blanket material, could she put up with the darkness, the musty scent of dust, and lets not even think about the spiders? <em>I can't,</em> she thought, <em>I'll go insane. More Insane then I already am.</em> She had already begun planning her future career as a 'child rescuer' where she would fight for the injustice of child abuse in all its forms. </p><p><em>How was the original Harry fine if he suffered this?</em> She wondered. His Childhood Development scores alone would be far behind what they needed to be. There was that Fan Theory that the Harry Potter books were based on Ginny or Hermione's perspective and not Harry's. Which would make sense if they couldn't imagine this type of treatment coming from family. </p><p>One year old Harry Potter could not speak properly (or maybe that was her fault for taking over a baby's body), which meant Azalea had to suffer the cupboard until she finally got control of her tongue. She practiced in the early morning and at night when the Dursley's were asleep, Vernon did not appreciate hearing her 'babbling nonsense' while he was home. Her growing hatred fueled her when she was tired, Her fear spurred her on when she thought she heard scurrying paws,  her aching limbs and bed sores reminded her why she needed to enunciate as clear as possible.</p><p>The only good news (if you could call it that) was that Petunia fed her two times in a day and gave her two sippy cups and changed her nappy three times whilst she was still locked in the cupboard. </p><p>So at Three years old Azalea said her first word (not really her first, but you get the picture, and now she was thinking in third person). </p><p>"Kreacher." She called. A moment passed, dread twisted her stomach fearing he wouldn't answer her call, when suddenly an old glaring house elf stood in front of her.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at her. His eyes were very large and calculating. "Master calls?" he sneered. She wondered if he was really sneering or if that was just how his face was arranged.</p><p>She held her hand out. "Take me home to Grimmuald Place. Get me away from these..." She couldn't contain the vitriol from coming out of her young body, "<em>filthy disgusting muggle scum.</em>"</p><p>Kreacher shifted slightly, a new light in his eye, before reaching out for her hand. When his small old gnarly fingers grasped hers Azalea felt hope. </p><p>"As Master commands,"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grimmauld Place was covered in dust. "Kreecher...how long would it take you to clean up the place?" She frowned running a slim finger down the entryway wall, pulling it back she was surprised to find her finger pad nearly black. She showed him before continuing to inspect her new home. The stairs that led up to the bedrooms, the parlor followed by the kitchen, she inspected thee cabinets for food and found them bare.</p><p>"Are you able to procure food to sustain us?" she asked turning around.</p><p>Kreacher stood watching her with a suspicious glare.</p><p>"Apologies, Kreacher." The old elf jerked back at her words stunned. "I have been raised for the last two years in a cupboard under the stairs by the most filthy vile disgusting muggles that the muggle society could create. I know a broad amount of knowledge of the wizarding world...but not the finer intricacies like where you go to buy food and if you need access to Galleons...You were my only hope of getting out of there permanently." She paused.</p><p>Now for the sinker, for she had two years to think about how to change canon; at first she had thought that she just needed to change the Dursley's opinion of her but that thought was soon discarded. Then she thought, maybe I can put up with it until Harry's letter came, that thought was also quickly discarded because she didn't have the patience to not blow her top (and also, child abuse, she didn't want to find out what they would do as she continued to grow older). Then she thought of Dobby, but Dobby currently worked for the Malfoys but Harry had another elf in his charge technically...Kreacher.</p><p>"I owe you a life debt which I intend to repay by destroying that locket." Kreacher's eyes widened.</p><p>"How do you know about...Master Regulus told Kreacher to destroy it...Kreacher tried everything...." Azalea listened to the elf as he cradled his skull and began crying.</p><p>"I've <em>seen</em> it be destroyed," Azalea gripped his little bony shoulder, causing him to look up and watch her with wide black eyes. "and with your help, we're going to destroy it sooner. But Kreacher...there is more then one of them...which is why we must continue Master Regulus work and collect them all, so that we can destroy them all."</p><p>Azalea had long since decided that appearing to be a seer (to a few) was the easiest way to explain how she just knew things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kreacher was quick to become devoted to her after she said that. </p><p>He held his hand out and asked if he could become her Official House Elf. </p><p>"Aren't you already? You answered my call." she asked.</p><p>"Kreacher is being a Black family elf...You is that blood traitors heir of choice...making you part of the black family by <em>Magic</em>, allowing Kreacher the option to answer. Your Magic called to Kreacher. It promised ...it promised like Master Regulus' Magic promised." Kreacher cleared his throat, "If Kreacher is Official House Elf, Kreacher can access Family gold set aside for House Elf duties. Kreacher can also go where ever Master goes like Hogwarts, if Master calls while Master is at school." Azalea now knew why the wizarding world didn't use their elves for guerrilla warfare and also why Dobby had no problem accessing Hogwarts in the future.</p><p>Azalea held out her hand, "Let the chaos begin," she said smiling.</p><p>Now to plan her next moves...she had about seven years ahead of her to perfect it and lot of catching up to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven years was a long time to perfect everything that you could possibly think to perfect, and in the same instance, it wasn't enough time.</p><p> </p><p>She...well he, but she considered herself a woman despite her new gender...anyway back to the point. She made a list, and then she broke down the list, and then she broke down that list. Her lists were written year 1 through 7.  The main goal of the lists were to complete as much crap as possible to prevent Voldemort from coming back so that she could live a normal a life as a hermit. She had one list separate from all the other lists that had all her plans for the perfect Hobbit hole. The only question she had listed was who to pay to build it, she wasn't sure how wizard plumbing worked, she knew electric didn't exist because of all the magic lights floating about her new home.</p><p>She was getting side tracked again. </p><p>As a three year old with seven years before her 'official' education began, and a unhealthy obsession with Harry Potter (actually any book she truly enjoyed, she couldn't lie), she had Kreacher procure all the books she would need at Hogwarts and then some. She did suffer from something called 'buying another book before she had finished the first, and suddenly a pile of unread books just existed.'</p><p>There was a lot of...theory to wrap her mind around. Like...a lot of it. So much so, that she was tempted to skip to the practical portions of the lessons, but she knew better. When one theory became too much to understand she turned to a new book and began again. Lets just say the only books she completed and got more of were everything that did not require wand work. She did not think she would become any sort of Master at potions, honestly she was a terrible cook, but she was certain she could scrape a 'Acceptable' from Snape now with her knowledge (Slughorn would have given her an EE, she wasn't sure she could change Snape's opinion).</p><p>Herbology was probably going to be one of her favorite classes outside of Care for Magical Creatures, she always wanted to learn how to grow a flower garden, and Snapping Dragons that actually tried to eat you sounded way to fun. </p><p>She constantly worked on her Arithmancy... the art of numbers, the ability for math to show you the future...she was constantly putting in different equations and getting crazy results, It really became wonky when you asked the future about butterfly effects.</p><p>Time flew by, day by day, year after year of knowledge cramming...until finally it was July 31st and she turned ten. Her letter never came.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know the chapters are short and not a lot of detail. I am currently treating this as a rough outline. I plan to rewrite this with actual substance later. This is my muse basically, I have a lot of Muses running around telling me to write a bunch of stories at one time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>